


Ephemera: Venice

by blessedharlot



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Ephemera - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, Post-Series, Trolls Gonna Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Jess has a very important question!





	Ephemera: Venice

**Ephemera #1**

 

Text of a group Codex exchange for a established group named “Wolfe Pack” in seven of the eight Codices involved, and “The Children” in the eighth Codex.

 

**Brightboy:** Excuse me.

 

**Lt Wathen:** What do you need, Jess?

 

**Brightboy:** Excuse me. I have a very important question for the Scholarses Seif-Santiagos.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** So you’re messaging five other people as well, for what reason?

 

**Brightboy:** You may want to know the answer too.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** I seriously doubt that.

 

**Brightboy:** You don’t even know what the question is!

 

**Scholar T Schreiber:** Jess.

 

**Brightboy:** Where are the Scholarses Seif-Santiagos, please?

 

**Scholar T Schreiber:** Jess, this is why you asked how to change your assigned name in the messaging system?

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** You don’t seriously use that nom de plume in professional correspondence, do you, Jess?

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** You could at least call your friends by their proper names. Your excessive pluralizing doesn’t pass for a joke.

 

**Brightboy:** KHALILA? DARIO? PICK UP YOUR CODICES.

 

**Morgan Hault:** Jess! They're busy, stop distracting them.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** I knew group messaging would be a terrible idea. I told Hault and Schreiber both this was a terrible idea.

 

**Brightboy:** I just have a question.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** Get off my Codex.

 

**T Schreiber:** Sir, I showed Nic how to shorten his handle in the system, he said he’d show you.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** He did, Scholar Schreiber. I have no need to shorten my name, but thank you for your concern.

 

**Brightboy:** it’s so long, though.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** Brightwell.

 

**Brightboy:** It’s six syllables, and you’re very loquacious. Adding six syllables to every one of your statements is just a lot, sir.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** Loquacious.

 

**Brightboy:** Long-winded.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** Get off my Codex.

 

**Brightboy:** You don’t have to go as far as I did, you could take a cue from Thomas, or Glain. It saves space. Less formal. Why not shorten your name? C. Wolfe.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** Because I don’t want to give anyone - present company included - the impression that I wish the slightest bit of informality with them.

 

**Brightboy:** That’s cold, sir.

 

**Scholar Christopher Wolfe:** For God’s sake, get off my Codex.

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** Jess, tonto del culo, we’re on our honeymoon, what do you want?

 

**Brightboy:** DARIO! Hi! How’s your honeymoon going?

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** Currently? It’s being interrupted. What do you want?

 

**Brightboy:** I want to know how your honeymoon is going. 

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** You must be joking.

 

**Brightboy:** Is Venice beautiful?

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** For the love of… we’ll be home in two days. 

 

**Brightboy:** Will you bring us presents?

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** Que te jodan, Jess.

 

**Brightboy:** Well, that’s rude. Where’s Khalila?

 

**Morgan Hault:** Dario. You really put that worthless title in your messenging handle?

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** WORTHLESS? 

 

**Morgan Hault:** You don’t have land or power.

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** Glain has a title in hers, it’s no different.

 

**Lt Wathen:** That’s a rank. I earned that. It wasn’t purchased.

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** Que te jodan, Wathen.

 

**Lt Wathen:** Considering Khalila’s plans for the honeymoon, I would think you’d be in a better mood than this. 

 

**Vizconde Seif-Santiago:** Well, I’m on this codex and not Khalila, now aren’t I?

 

**Brightboy:** KHALILA.

 

**Brightboy:** How is she sleeping through these notifications?

 

**Scholar Khalila Seif-Santiago:** Jess. Brightwell.

 

*no response from any participant for approximately 90 seconds*

 

**Brightboy:** I love you, Khalila.

 

**Scholar Khalila Seif-Santiago:** I love you, too. And if you interrupt my honeymoon agenda one more time, for any reason, I will have you killed.

 

**Brightboy:** Yes, ma’am. End transmission.

  
  
  


**Ephemera #2**

 

Text of Codex exchange between Scholar Vizcondeza Khalila Seif-Santiago and Captain Niccolo Santi, approximately 20 minutes after previous group communique.

 

Nic?

 

_ Yes, my dear. _

 

It’s Khalila.

 

_ I know, love. _

 

I’m on a single channel with you, aren’t I?

 

_ You are. I’m honored you’d communicate with me during this blessed event! _

 

Jess is an idiot.

 

_ Yes, he is. _

 

I need your help.

 

_Anything, my dear._

 

I’ve gotten myself into just a bit of a bind.

 

_ Is everything alright? _

 

Oh yes, no danger. Terribly sorry to alarm you.

 

_ What can I help with? _

 

I’m going to need help with something when I get back.

 

_ Alright. _

 

You see, I know Jess was just playing a fool, but he’s right about one thing. Colleagues will want reports on our honeymoon here.

 

_ Yes, of course. And you can regale them with stories of Venice! _

 

That’s just it, you see. I can’t.

 

_ Oh? _

 

We… please don’t think less of me, I know this is your home.

 

_ You two haven’t left the hotel since you got there, have you? _

 

*silence*

 

_ Khalila? _

 

We have not.

 

_ It’s been nearly two weeks! _

 

And this is my husband in this bed! And he’s very handsome.

 

_ Yes, he is. _

 

I didn’t intend this.

 

_ I understand. _

 

It’s a beautiful city, I could see as we traveled to the hotel, and we do have another day here, but I, well I’m afraid I’m just not certain we’ll manage it, considering we haven’t yet. I’m sorry, Nic.

 

_ Khalila, I take it Dario didn’t fully share with you all of his reasons for suggesting Venice? _

 

What? Apparently not.

 

_ I’ll have some reports prepared for you to share with colleagues. _

 

What?

 

_ Don’t worry, I’ve already started on them. _

 

You two planned for this eventuality from the beginning?

 

_ We did. _

 

I love you both.

 

_ I know. Get off your Codex and enjoy your honeymoon. I’ve got you covered. _

 

XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
